Advancement in IC technology continues to allow reduced die sizes with increased numbers of input/output connections to the die. Dies are often housed in a package in order to electrically connect a die with outside circuitry, physically protect the die, and/or dissipate heat from the die, as well as serve other purposes. Corresponding to the reduced die sizes, IC packages containing dies may also be reduced in size, requiring smaller package substrates, whereon dies may be mounted and input/output connections made from the die to the package substrate. Given the scaling down of package substrates coupled with increased numbers of die input/output connections, a significant challenge arises for designers of package substrates. The scaling down of substrate size reduces the available area on a substrate where conductive connection may be made from the die to the substrate. Accordingly, a desire exists to allow decreased substrate sizes without decreasing as significantly the available area for conductive connections between dies and the substrate.